La maldición de Shingeki no Kyojin
by BbdeJakken
Summary: AU de actores. Su situación no podía ser peor. Al fin estaba cumpliendo su sueño de participar en la adaptación de Shingeki no Kyojin a la pantalla chica, pero no en el papel que siempre había querido. Además, tenía que lidiar con un yonqui y una zorra como coprotagonistas.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, me estoy arriesgando un poco con esto. Holi! este es mi primer fic que escribo de shingeki, que es probablemente mi serie favorita. Se trata de un Au recontra popular que es el de actores! Pero yo decidí agarrar esa idea y empeorarla (?) Los actores tendrán nombres y personalidades diferentes a la de los husbandos y waifus que interpretarán, personalmente creo que es una idea que no a todo el mundo le va a gustar pero me esforzaré para hacer una historia decente con ella.**

 **Espero que, seas quien seas, lector anónimo, lo disfrutes**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1. Euforia.**

La mujer miraba desesperanzada su laptop, la ventana con toda la información sobre la membresía de un prestigioso gimnasio brillando burlona. Rayos. Ella había lidiado con varias dietas y rutinas de ejercicios pero esto sí que iba a ser un gran desafío. Si lograba llegar a la contextura y peso planeado, tal vez nunca podría volver al delicado cuerpo que tenía ahora. Le dio una pitada a su cigarrillo. Lo único que pedía era que no la obligaran a renunciar a las hamburguesas de queso y a los chocolatitos.

Solo tenía puesta parte de su atención en la televisión encendida. Era uno de los únicos programas que se dignaba a ver de vez en cuando, era entretenido y de una calidad ligeramente superior a la media. Normalmente, si lo enganchaba, se lo quedaba mirando unos minutos. Pero ese día se había propuesto verlo completo, porque sabía que iban a hablar del nuevo proyecto en el que ella estaba involucrada, y por el que debía aumentar unos diez kilos de puro músculo.

Mientras ella se quejaba silenciosamente y trataba de motivarse para comenzar su nueva vida fitness, en la tele comenzaron a hablar específicamente de los participantes del proyecto. Comenzó a prestar más atención porque, si bien tenía un poco de información al respecto y había escuchado muchos rumores, aún no conocía la lista completa y el rol asignado a cada uno.

Un nombre llegó a sus oídos y la llenó de una curiosa mezcla de alegría, orgullo, decepción y una especie de odio eufórico. Aplastó con fuerza el cigarrillo en el cenicero y tomó su celular.

-Lo voy a matar.- Dijo para sí, con una media sonrisa y sin verdaderas intenciones de cumplir su promesa.

* * *

Estaba recogiendo la mierda de su perro cuando le sonó el teléfono. Al principio lo ignoró y siguió con lo suyo, levantando el sorete con su mano cubierta por una bolsita de plástico. Su perro estaba unos metros más adelante, inquieto, moviendo la cola, esperándolo. El resto de la calle estaba vacía. Era un barrio tranquilo y a esas horas de la noche no se registraba ninguna actividad, salvo él paseando a Quién. Aún así, en un principio creyó que el tono de llamada era otro sonido ambiental.

Solo se dio cuenta de que el sonido provenía de su celular cuando su perro le ladró, como exigiéndole que se deshiciera de esos molestos pitidos.

Aún agachado y con el guante improvisado lleno de mierda calentita, usó la mano desocupada para sacar el celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y atender. Apenas pudo leer el nombre en la pantalla agrietada y con poco brillo

-¿Ryo…?

-¡Eres una pequeña mierda, ¿lo sabías?!-

-Eh…¿Qué hice?-

-¿Cómo no me lo dijiste? ¡Creí que éramos amigos!-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué no te dije?-

-¡Yo tenía que ser la primera en saberlo! ¡Y me termino enterando por un estúpido programa!.

\- ¿Qué programa? ¿De qué hablas?-

-¡¿Y de qué voy a estar hablando?!

-¡No sé, por algo te lo estoy preguntando!-

\- ¡De Shingeki no Kyojin te estoy hablando, maldito gnomo de jardín! ¡Deja de hacerte el idiota!

Mientras hablaba, él ya se había incorporado y miraba en los alrededores, buscando un tacho de basura para tirar el hermoso zorullo que tenía en la mano derecha.

-A ver, Chihiro…-

-¡No me digas Chihiro! ¿No te das cuenta de lo racista que eres?

-Ey, me acabas de llamar gnomo de jardín. Eso también es ofensivo.

-¿Para quién? ¿Para ti o para los gnomos?

-Me muero de la risa. Ey, en serio, ¿qué no te dije sobre Shingeki, exactamente? Porque no entendí nada de lo que me acabas de gritar.

Divisó un tacho de basura colgado del poste de luz de la vereda de enfrente. Mientras cruzaba la calle, su interlocutora volvía a sonar enfadada.

-Se te olvidó comentarme el pequeño detalle de que vamos a trabajar juntos de aquí a unos tres o cuatro años.

-¿Qué? ¿De dónde sacaste eso?- Contestó él, sosteniendo el celular contra su hombro mientras utilizaba las dos manos para convertir el guante sucio en una perfecta bolsita llena de caca.

-Lo acaban de decir en el programa del canal 14

-¿Eh? Se confundieron.

\- ¿Cómo se van a confundir?

\- Porque si me hubieran dado un papel, me habría enterado.

-¿Me estás diciendo que…?

-Que te equivocaste, Chihiro.

-No, no puede… Espera un momento.- Tras unos segundos de silencio, ella dijo.- Bueno, ahora a ver qué pasa.

-¿Qué pasa con qué?- El celular volvió a sonar en su oído.-¿Qué cara…? Espera, creo que tengo otra llamada.- No lo llamaban seguido, y menos aún dos personas al mismo tiempo. Tiró la bolsita en el cesto, tomó el celular y miró la pantalla un poco confundido hasta que descubrió cómo atender la otra llamada. Era un número desconocido.

-¿Hola?-

-¿Jules Blanc?

\- Sí, ¿quién…?

-Soy Stanley Sorrentino.- Su corazón dio un vuelco. Ryoko le debía estar jugando una broma muy pesada.- Yamashita me acaba de avisar que mis directores de casting son unos idiotas y no te lo dijeron.-

-¿Qué cosa?

-Quedaste

Síp, era una broma

-¿Quedé?

-¿No es lo que acabo de decir? Estás dentro. Tienes el papel.

\- Me estás jodiendo.- Era medio una afirmación y medio una pregunta.

\- Yo nunca jodo, chico. Y no se te ocurra rechazar el trabajo en este momento, no tenemos tiempo para buscar a otro que interprete al maldito Levi Ackerman.-Ante el prolongado silencio de Jules, Sorrentino agregó:-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? Si hay alguien, más le vale que sea un actor listo para trabajar.

-Sí- Dijo Jules con la voz un poco estrangulada. Tragó saliva y trató de sonar profesional.-Sí, acepto el papel.-

-Buen chico. Ya alguien te va a decir cuando debes reunirte con el equipo creativo para comenzar a prepararte. Yo tengo mucho que hacer y muchas personas a las que despedir. Adiós.-

-Um, adiós y ¡gra...!-

Pero el otro tipo colgó antes de que terminara de hablar. En una suerte de estado de shock, Jules volvió a la llamada con Ryoko.

-¿Y?- Dijo esta, sonando divertida. De seguro que sabía de que se trataba la otra llamada. Al fin y al cabo, ella era la que había avisado al director que él no estaba enterado de nada.

\- Tengo el puto papel

\- ¡Te lo dije, te lo dije! Ay, va a ser genial. ¡Felicitaciones! ¡Tenemos que…-

-¡Tengo el puto papel!-

-Sí, lo sé. Fui yo la que te lo dijo al principio, ¿te acuerdas?-

-No, se lo decía a Quién.-

-¿A quién?-

-Mi perro.-

-Ah, cierto que eres un rarito. Bueno, como decía, ¡tenemos que celebrarlo! –

Ryoko siguió hablando pero él no le prestó atención. Estaba muy ocupado siendo embestido por una secuencia de emociones. Euforia, sorpresa, preocupación, confusión. Hasta Quién había notado el extraño estado en el que se encontraba y lo rodeaba, curioso. Jules decidió descargar su repentino subidón de energía jugueteando con el animal, revolviéndole el pelo con la mano desocupada, mientras alejaba poco a poco el celular de su oreja con la otra.

-Tengo el papel, tengo el papel.- Murmuraba, extasiado, ya no para Ryoko ni para Quién, sino para sí mismo, para convencerse de lo que pasaba era real y quitarse de encima todas las preguntas que se le habían acumulado en el transcurso de los últimos diez minutos. Así, hasta que solo quedó la euforia y la voz de Ryoko de fondo.

* * *

 **A medida que vayan apareciendo los actores, pondré abajo o arriba del capítulo a qué personaje interpretan para evitar confusiones:**

 **\- Ryoko Yamashita : Mikasa**

 **\- Jules Blanc : Levi**

 **Ya sé que el nombre Stanley Sorrentino es horrible XD pero es lo único que se me ocurrió. Stanley por Stanley Kubrick y Sorrentino por una parodia a Tarantino. Perdón por nacer (?**

 **Gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2. Yonqui**

-¡Él no es enemigo de la humanidad! ¡Al contrario, creemos que tiene información valiosa!

\- ¡No intentes negociar por su vida! Después de mostrar su verdadera identidad frente a nosotros, ¿piensas que te creeremos? Si estás diciendo que él no es enemigo de la humanidad, ¡muéstranos una prueba! Si no puedes hacer eso, no voy a escucharte.-

\- No es el problema que la humanidad que Eren…eh …mierda, la cagué …- Se oyeron quejidos frustrados desde todas las esquinas del set.

-¡Corte! ¡Por centésima vez, corte! ¡Todos, tómense un descanso! ¡Menos tú, Beck, repasa el maldito guión!

Anton observó el gesto frustrado y un poco descarado de Oliver Beck. Qué sujeto patético. El cast estaba lleno de sujetos patéticos, y solo algún que otro talento. Él mismo, entre ellos, por supuesto. Lo mínimo que podía esperar por parte de los realizadores de la serie era que situaran esos talentos en los lugares adecuados. Pero en cambio, él debía tener como coprotagonista a un maldito yonqui que no podía recordar ni una línea. Anton conocía muchos de sus trabajos y tenía altas expectativas al respecto. Había estado muy equivocado, y al parecer los que lo habían contratado, también. Pero era muy tarde para volver atrás.

Darle el papel de Armin Arlet a Beck no había sido el único error cometido por esos ineptos; debían haber millones de asiáticas dispuestas a interpretar a un personaje tan sencillo como Mikasa Ackerman, y sin embargo esos tipos habían llamado a Ryoko Yamashita. No era mala actuando, pero a decir verdad, cualquiera podía poner cara seria y decir cosas amenazantes. Era admirable como había preparado su cuerpo para el papel, pero eso no borraba el hecho de que era mujer hambrienta por la atención. Atendía a todas las entrevistas que podía, estaba todo el día con sus redes sociales y podía quedarse horas hablando con sus fans. Un total y completo narcisismo. ¿Dónde estaba la profesionalidad? Y lo peor era que todas esas odiosas costumbres le habían creado una reputación que estaba influyendo en la publicidad de la serie. ¿Cómo podían haber puesto el nombre de esa nipona más grande que el suyo? De seguro tenía que ver su etnia. Sí, ahora todo el mundo era políticamente correcto y cada vez que aparece un artista mas o menos decente perteneciente a otra cultura, inmediatamente lo ponían en un pedestal. Más si era mujer.

Pero lo que realmente lo enfermaba era la elección del protagonista. ¿Él, Anton Kurtz, Eren Jeager? Es decir, en otra circunstancia habría estado muy satisfecho con el papel principal, pero ni siquiera se había postulado para ese rol. No, el no quería ser el adolescente confundido y con poderes. No, el quería interpretar al gran, heroico, complejo e icónico Levi Ackerman. Mierda, era fanático de la saga de libros de Hajima R. R. Isayama desde pequeño y desde siempre había sabido que su _destino_ era interpretar al fantástico Capitán. Y cuando por fin tuvo la oportunidad frente a sus ojos, esos estúpidos llaman a su agente para decirle "Te queremos ofrecer una mejor propuesta. Todos los que dirigimos el casting coincidimos en que Anton Kurtz debe tener el papel de Eren." ¿Mejor propuesta? ¡¿Mejor propuesta?! ¡Era una propuesta casi denigrante! Pero había aceptado de todas formas porque _en serio_ quería participar de ese proyecto. Y porque el idiota de su agente no podía encontrarle ningún otro trabajo, y su estilo de vida no podía permitir un período extenso de desempleo. No sin hacer sacrificios.

Se estaba equivocando; el hecho de que le hubieran dado el papel que no quería no era lo que más lo enfermaba. No, claro que no. Lo que le revolvía el estómago y le daba ganas de vomitar era el idiota que habían situando en el puesto que debía pertenecerle. ¡Por favor, a Jules Blanc no lo conocía ni su propia madre! Nunca había oído habla de ninguno de los proyectos en los que había participado. Cine y teatro independiente. Jah. Clase C, querrás decir. C de _casero_. El tipo ni siquiera tenía la apariencia adecuada para interpretar a Levi; tenía la contextura y casi la cara de un niño. No había forma en la que alguien creyera que esa ratita flacucha fuera un soldado de 34 años, y mucho menos el Mas Fuerte de la Humanidad.

Todavía no le había tocado filmar con él, pero había visto las escenas correspondientes al capítulo 9. Anton no podía creer la poca capacidad expresiva de ese sujeto. Bueno, sabía que en los libros Isayama aclara en varias partes que el Capitán Levi no dejaba ver sus emociones tan fácilmente. Pero eso no importaba porque de seguro ese hippie no había leído ni un renglón de esa obra maestra. Además, ¿dónde estaba la ira contenida? ¿Dónde estaban los traumas psicológicos? ¿Dónde estaba el dolor?

La cercanía de Beck arrancó a Anton de su pozo de odio y frustración. El maldito descarado en vez de estar repasando el guión estaba tomándose un café.

-¿Por qué no aprovechas y lees el guión mientras tratas de espabilarte? Porque todos queremos seguir grabando para poder irnos a casa.-

Oliver lo miró con una amplia sonrisa

-¿Por qué no aprovechas y metes tu culo en tus asuntos?

-¿Por qué no te tomas tu trabajo en serio?

-¿Por qué crees que me importa lo que tengas que decirme?

\- ¿Por qué no dejas de venir con resaca a las grabaciones?

-¿Por qué todavía no te tiré mi café en la cara?

-¿Por qué no dejas de meterte mierda en el cuerpo? Así tal vez tu cerebro pase a ser algo más que papilla y puedas decir tus malditas líneas.

Oliver tiró el vaso de plástico con café negro que llevaba en la mano y se lanzó, dispuesto a arrancarle los ojos a esa cara de mierda. Kevin lo detuvo tomándolo del hombro.

-Ey, pudiste haber mojado un cable.-

Anton suspiró de alivio internamente. Beck no era precisamente un tipo fornido, pero él nunca había estado en ninguna pelea, así que no estaba seguro de poder ganar. Además, pelear a puño limpio en el trabajo era lo más salvaje, humillante y poco profesional que se le cruzaba por la mente.

No prestó atención a lo que Kevin le decía al yonqui, pero pareció apaciguarlo un poco. Eso, y el aviso de que dentro de cinco minutos iban a intentarlo de nuevo.

-Eh, Kurtz, mira y toma notas. Mi cerebro de papilla está a punto de hacer arte. – Dijo Oliver antes de dirigirse a su silla donde estaba el guión tirado de cualquier manera.

Anton quiso contestar pero no era tan rápido a la hora de elaborar una respuesta ofensiva.

-Anton- Le llamó Kevin.- No lo incentives.

-No lo incentivo a nada. Él está loco, ¿qué quieres que le haga?-

-Todos en el rubro están locos. Es hora que te vayas acostumbrando a la convivencia.-

Anton hizo un gesto despreocupado y se sentó a ver como el rubio se humillaba aún más.

Comenzaron la escena desde que Armin salía del vapor del titán. Vio como levantaba las manos ante las armas de utilería que le apuntaban y gritaba, por décima vez en la tarde

-¡Él no es enemigo de la humanidad!-

Y después procedió a dar el discurso más convincente, enardecido y hasta adorable que Anton había oído en su vida. Cuando terminó, los miembros del equipo técnico aplaudieron con alivio y admiración.

La mirada de Anton se cruzó con la de Oliver, quien le enseñó el dedo del medio con saña.

* * *

 **\- Ryoko Yamashita: Mikasa Ackerman**

 **\- Jules Blanc: Levi Ackerman**

 **-Anton Kurtz: Eren Jaegar**

 **-Oliver Beck: Armin Arlert**


End file.
